until_dawnunchartedfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth
Beth Washington is a false protagonist and playable character in Until Dawn. She was the younger twin sister of Hannah and the younger sister of Josh Washington. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Ella Lentini. Full Name Beth Washington Actor Ella Lentini Gender Female Age 18 Appearance Hair Dark Brown Eye Color Dark Brown Complexion Tanned Outfit Pink padded jacket, grey sweater, black leggings, white beanie hat Accessories Beanie, watch, bracelet, ring About Debut Prologue Occupation College Student (Formerly) Family Bob Washington - Father Melinda Washington - Mother Josh Washington - Brother Hannah Washington - Twin sister (Deceased) Death Prologue Cause of Death Succumbed to injuries after falling off a cliff Status Deceased Full Name Beth Washington Actor Ella Lentini Gender Female Age 18 Appearance Hair Dark Brown Eye Color Dark Brown Complexion Tanned Outfit Pink padded jacket, grey sweater, black leggings, white beanie hat Accessories Beanie, watch, bracelet, ring About Debut Prologue Occupation College Student (Formerly) Family Bob Washington - Father Melinda Washington - Mother Josh Washington - Brother Hannah Washington - Twin sister (Deceased) Death Prologue Cause of Death Succumbed to injuries after falling off a cliff Status Deceased ☀ Involvement One Year Ago Beth is the first character seen in the game, shown looking outside the lodge's window. She then catches a glimpse of The Stranger outside and asks Josh (who is passed out after drinking too much alcohol) if he noticed the figure. Beth then roams around the room, eventually finding the note from Mike inviting Hannah up to the room for the prank. She asks herself what her 'naive sister' got herself into now. Beth then sees someone (later revealed to be Hannah) outside from the window. Confused, Beth either has the option to wake Josh or find the others. If she tries to wake Josh, she is unable to rouse him. She quickly puts on a coat, follows the other out to the front of the lodge and hears Sam calling after Hannah. Beth joins them and asks everyone what happened. The group explains they were pranking Hannah, but dismiss it as just "messing around", believing Hannah overreacted. Beth is unimpressed; after calling them jerks, she sprints into the woods to look for Hannah. Soon, she hears a noise and sees footprints on the ground, both leading to different directions. She can choose either follow the footprints or the noise, pulling out her phone and using the flashlight to see better. After walking more, she sees a death totem on the ground, depicting herself and Hannah dying after falling from a great height. She also hears strange noises and sees apparently random bursts of fire in the distance. Beth finally catches Hannah sitting on the ground, crying. Beth is relieved, offers Hannah her coat, and helps her up. Suddenly, they hear a noise (later revealed to be the Makkapitew), look back and start running from it. As they run to a bridge, Hannah trips and falls. Beth hurriedly helps her up. By doing so, her phone falls from her coat pocket and into one of the slits in the bridge. Hearing the creature close in on them makes them slowly walk backward to the edge of the cliff. Hannah loses her footing and falls over the edge, dragging Beth with her. However, Beth manages to desperately hang onto a protruding branch with her free hand while trying to support Hannah with the other. After a large flame emerges from above, a strange man (The Stranger) reaches out for Beth to grab his hand. Here, Beth has the option to either grab his hand and let go of Hannah, let go of the ledge and hope for survival, or to do nothing. Regardless of the player's choice, Beth falls from the cliff and into the mines below, tumbling and sustaining many injuries along the way, most notably a direct hit to her spine by a rock, instantly killing her.After Beth and Hannah fall from the ledge while backing away from a Wendigo, Beth grabs onto a branch. The Stranger reaches out to Beth, who then has the option to either drop Hannah and attempt to grab the Stranger's hand, let go of the branch altogether, or do nothing. Regardless of whether she lets go of the branch and she and Hannah fall down together, or if she drops Hannah and tries to take the Stranger's hand and then falls, Beth dies from injuries sustained during the fall, most notably a very severe-looking injury to her spine after she hits a rock.